WK: Power of Nature - S3 - Episode 05 - Tipota
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with Soul. The crew helps a nymph to retrieve a precious creature for her teacher, but she doesn't seem to be fine with hybrids, as Mina notices. Got the inspiration from a certain Teen Titans (Warner Bros) episode.


The crew was currently stationed in Borneo. Aviva showed Mina some pictures of animals in a book, while she created images on her energy screen.

"And this one is a mammoth. You can say he's the elephants' ancestor." He pointed to a hairy creature, with a trunk and huge teeth.

"Wow..." Mina showed a huge interest, as she focused and created the mammoth image. "Science and magic learning at the same time was one of the best ideas you've ever had. This can surely help me in focusing on important things futurelly."

Suddenly, they saw something glowing in the woods. "Hey, what was that?"

"Hm… not sure… But it looks like some kind of battle." Aviva tried to take a better look.

 **"Analyzing the area,"** M.A.T.I. in data form informed. " **Not so far from here, actually."**

"Let's get the others and investigate." The inventor closed the book and she and Mina came down the shell to warn the team.

* * *

A nymph in a dark green dress, with big brown hair and emerald eyes, was facing a silhouette in the woods. She prepared an arrow and shot in a direction. A shriek was heard, and the sound of gigantic wings.

As the team approached, they saw the enormous silhouette fly above them.

"Wow..." Koki commented. "So… what exactly was that, Encyclopedia Kratt?"

"Too big to be an eagle," Martin replied.

"Too fast to be a falcon," Chris added.

"Too noisy to even be Ventus," Jimmy joked. The team chuckled. The girl that shot the arrow approached them, hearing the conversation.

"Hey... I think I know you. Must be the Wild Kratts."

"That's us!" Mina said cheerfully. "Hi there."

"Oh... and a Tipota. Um… it's nice to meet you too… I guess." Mina took a step back with an offended look on her face.

""Tipota"?" Aviva wondered.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. My name's Karen. I'm an Earth Nymph." Karen smiled to them. "You would not mind helping me with one thing, right?"

"That's what Nature Guardians are for." Chris said, with a smile. Mina observed the nymph that just called her that name. Something was not cool.

* * *

The Earth Nymph showed them a gryphon in a scroll.

"I was trying to catch that gryphon for protection measures at Artemis's temple. But I wasn't strong enough."

"That's a famous creature there. Half-lion, half-eagle," Chris commented.

"Can't he just make up his mind?" Jimmy shivered.

"Nope, they're born that way."

"Hope you all can help. Even the Tipota here." Karen asked. Mina pouted.

"And what does… Tipota mean… exactly?" Clarissa wondered.

"... It means nothing," Mina said in strange irritation, before leaving the place. The team turned to Chris.

"Don't ask me. I don't know as much Greek as I do Latin," the Earth Guardian said.

"Hmm… I judge it might be some kind of… nickname. People get irritated by nicknames sometimes. But then, they take it normally," Jimmy proposed.

"Hm… I see… in this case, why don't we try showing her a nickname isn't all that bad?" Martin suggested. The team agreed.

Then, the Kratt in blue turned again to Karen, who smiled, although a bit mischievously.

Elsa, David, Sam (who wore a holo-belt to hide his tail), and Ventus arrived with the groceries.

"Wow… what took you so long?"

"It was pretty hard preventing Sam from feeding himself before we got here," Ventus commented.

"Hey, I was hungry. You can't blame me."

David and Elsa rolled their eyes and chuckled, then noticed the guest. The two seemed to go tense for a few seconds before they relaxed.

"Karen? What are you doing here?" David asked.

"David? Elsa?"

"So nice to see you again after five years, Karen," Elsa greeted as cheerful as she could.

"Oh, Elsa, it really has been long," the other nymph replied. "Same to you, David."

"Uh yeah, back at you."

"Okay… What's with the tension?" Martin asked.

"Well… Karen is pretty athletic and talented… but she can be a little... hard to reason with."

"I don't follow," Aviva commented.

"Let's just say we have our different opinions on siblings," the Time Guardian replied.

"Oh, David, that would be what you would say," Karen said, pretending to chuckle. "Anyway, I really, really, REALLY, need to find this th-um, this creature."

"Although I'm not sure about capturing a creature that's not mind controlled, I say we help you," Martin said. Mina stared at her, unsure.

"Any clue valuable enough?"

"Well, just the place where it lives. The Gryphon's Nest," the Earth Nymph replied. "I know where it is."

" **Okay then, Karen, just point out the right directions on the map, and we'll know where to go,"** M.A.T.I., in data form, said.

"Sure thing."

"This better not take long," Mina muttered to herself.

The Tortuga immediatly left Borneo, and entered through a portal.

* * *

*BG music: Michael Jackson - Leave me Alone*

Throughout the ride on Karen's directions, the team tried to get Mina to warm up to her nickname. Ventus, David and Elsa had been summoned by Hermia for their report on Chris and Martin's current status.

"Hey, little Tipota, wanna help me here?" Aviva called.

"No… thank you," the Light Guardian replied rather harshly before leaving the room.

"Hey, Tipota." Chris waved.

"Oh. Hi."

"Tipota, what's wrong?" Martin asked.

"I'm fine. Just… give me some space."

The more the word was used, the more Mina felt bad. The voices of her friends saying "Tipota" echoed around her head, driving her to small tears.

* * *

The team was just in the end of the travel, and Mina couldn't take anymore of that word. She wanted to say something… but doubts entered her mind constantly: what if her friends didn't listen to her? What if they only followed Karen now? What if...

"Wow, are you okay, little Tipota?" Jimmy came in, chewing on a pizza.

At the mention of the word, Mina finally broke down.

"STOP IT! QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" the Light Guardian screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Did someone say "Tipota"?" Ven asked in seriousness.

"Whoa! When'd you guys get back from Hermia?!" the redhead gasped.

"As soon as we heard that unforgivable name."

"Dude! You don't call nymphs that! It's totally mean!" David scolded.

"Who was calling who a Tipota?" Elsa questioned in fury.

"Everyone! Ever since Karen got here, she started calling me that and then everyone started to call me that too!" Mina started crying.

"But you said Tipota meant nothing," Jimmy said.

"NO! I said it MEANT "Nothing"!" Mina yelled, furiously crying. Jimmy finally recognized all this time they've been calling Mina something bad.

"I knew something bad was going to happen once I saw that she stepped foot in here," David exclaimed. "She's been a magnet of trouble and doesn't like hybrids."

"Some people from our world think hybrids are weak," Elsa explained, as she knelt to comfort Mina. "They call them Tipota. In Greek... it literally means "nothing"."

"So we're actually saying you're useless?" Jimmy gasped, horrified. "And if you fight back, she'll confirm what she's saying?"

"Yes… ever felt opressed by being the way you are?"

"Sure I do. I'm a geek." He wiped her tears, embracing her.

"If something was hurting you, you tell us straight away! No secrets in this family, remember?" Elsa pointed out.

"Well, it's hard to make your point when EVERYONE seems against you," Jimmy pointed out, with a stern look.

"No one was against her, though." Elsa turned to the younger nymph. "Mina… do you really think this? Do you believe they're..."

"Forget it. My feelings aren't important now," she said sternly, as she walked outside, leaving the others worried. "All you listen to is _her_."

"What have we done?" Jimmy sighed. How could he be such a fool?

"Karen is going to be in SO much trouble when she gets home," Ventus stated. "I'll make sure of that by telling mom."

"And if you'll excuse me, I think I'll have a... long waited talk with her," the grey haired nymph said.

* * *

Elsa went back to the main hall. Karen was taking another look in the scroll.

"Karen." The younger nymph lowered the parchment.

"Yes, dear sister?"

"Don't give me that. I heard you've been using a little much of that… "hybrid word". Is this true?"

"Ugh," Karen groaned in annoyance. "Seriously, this again? I'm cool with you, you're a full nymph, but-"

"Don't you dare finish that."

"Hey… we're nearly there," Aviva informed, oblivious to the situation.

* * *

The Tortuga landed right close to the ruins of a temple.

"There it is… the Gryphon's nest," Karen pointed out. "It's the only refugee for these bea - er, creatures."

"Hmm?" Sam hummed silently in confusion.

"M.A.T.I, stay alert just in case," Aviva told the A.I.

 **"Of course, Aviva. Opening side entrance."** The door automatically opened.

"Hey, Mina..." Martin tried to call her attention.

"Save it. I don't want to talk. Not. Now." That stun. She was still really ticked. The team didn't understand why.

"It's fine, Marty. I'll prepare my arrows." When Martin turned away, Karen smirked. "Finally, the gryphon will be min- in my teacher's temple." But Elsa, Sam and Mina's super hearing caught her mistake.

"Why, that little..." the Time Nymph growled under her breath.

"She calls herself a nymph?" Sam commented quietly.

"That does it! Time for some REAL justice. And I know how to start it." Sam and Elsa walked next to David and whispered something to him. He lightly growled.

"Okay, that's the final straw," he stated before tapping on Ventus's shoulder and telling him the message.

Luckily, Karen didn't notice the message being passed to the rest of the team as she was looking through her scroll.

"She what?!" Chris gasped quietly.

"I can't believe it!" Koki exclaimed, though not loudly. "First, she tricks us into unpotentially bullying Mina, now she was lying just to make a gryphon her pet?!"

"Well, WE didn't help much too," Martin sighed. "I feel terrible. So that's why Mina hasn't even talked to us since we got here." They looked at the Light Guardian, who was tagging along in the back, not even looking at them.

"We hurt her feelings… and I guess that's the price we're paying," Aviva gulped.

"Okay, stop now. Regretting isn't gonna solve anything!" Sam decided. "It's time to do some REAL justice!"

"And what do you propose?" Jimmy asked in an unenthusiastic tone. Sam stared at Mina, and at the Gryphon's Nest. He whispered his idea to the team. They all nodded.

"Karen? Can you wait inside the temple for us? We need to prepare for anything."

"But we're almost there," Karen protested.

"We can't catch the gryphon if we're unprepared," Aviva said. The girl groaned, but nodded.

* * *

The team entered the temple from the other side and observed the claw marks around, along with fur and feathers.

"Yep, definitely a gryphon nest," Chris commented. Then, they saw the creature asleep in front of them. "Sshhh… one little slip and we can wake it up." The group then saw two small figures enter.

"Look, Karen, I don't know what your problem is with me, but you've turned my whole family against me. And I-I want you to stop!" Mina said, rather afraid, being the only one that followed Karen.

"But it's the way it should be, missy. A true nymph can lead under pressure and tough choices, but a Tipota merely cries like a baby. Just like your sister did."

Mina gasped at the mention of Flora. Then, she growled.

"Don't laugh about her! I won't admit you mock her!"

"Why shoudn't I? It's her fault for falling for a mere mortal human! It's her fault more Tipotas are coming to the world! It's her fault that the Guardians are no longer themselves!" Karen pushed her ahard, almost causing her to fall. "You Tipotas just ruin everything! All the trouble in this world is YOUR fault!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the team's voices were heard.

"WHAT?!" Karen asked in shock. The team came out of their hiding place.

"We heard every word, Karen!" Koki snapped. "You're unmasked now, you little liar!"

"K-Koko?" the Earth Nymph shivered.

"You've been not only lying to us, but making us lie to our sister too," Martin proclaimed.

"M-Marty?"

"You tricked us into calling her a mean name!" Jimmy added.

"G-guys..." Mina simply stared at the team.

"Mina, we're sorry for not understanding how bad you were feeling. I know you are probably mad with us, but we would never truly call you something so horrible!" Aviva tried to apologize.

"Please, sister, forgive us," Chris begged. "We were dumb, we were oblivious, and we were wrong."

"Uh… guys?" Ventus called their attention. "Can't we talk about this later?" He pointed up to the gryphon. Too late. The creature's eyes snapped open, making Jimmy faint.

The creature stepped up and shrieked. The team prepared to defend themselves, fearing what could come.

The gryphon attacked with his claws and beak. The team made sure to avoid it.

"I wonder how Artemis accepted someone so selfish..." Aviva commented.

"Reminds me of another apprentice we know," Chris pointed out.

"Who knows? Who cares?! We're here and I'll take him with me!" Karen prepared an arrow.

Mina then noticed something the team didn't pay attention on.

"Wait! No! Don't attack him!"

"Just be quiet! It's not like you can do anything! The reason hybrids are Tipota is because they don't have magical powers like other nymphs! They are useless!"

"You don't even know me!" Mina argued hard, as the gryphon faced Karen.

"Just leave the adults to this hard work, you small, wimpy, stupid Tipota!" the Earth Nymph yelled, eventually even shoving her to the ground. The gryphon roared at the Earth Nymph.

The team was ready to defend again, until they felt something behind them. Mina got up with her fists on the floor.

"Just because you don't value my life... IT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T VALUE YOURS!"

Mina's energy exploded in the background, forming a powerful sphere of light. Her eyes glowed an intense white.

"Wh-what's that?!" Aviva gasped.

Karen stared in fear at the girl whose hair and dress was flying up from all the force emitting from her.

At the Tortuga, M.A.T.I saw Mina's tiara glowing intensely. But it seemed like an irritated glow. She knew that shouldn't be good.

"She's overpowering herself! She really had enough!" Chris said.

Mina's angry stare turned to the creature. Afraid, it stepped back from Karen as Mina approached it.

"H-h-how does a T-T-Tip-" Karen stammered.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Ventus argued, furious.

"Sister… no..." Aviva stared at her brave little sister.

Mina's stare made everyone step back, a little unsure. But she proved herself not THAT behind control when she caressed the creature's head. The creature, finally calm, nuzzled the small nymph, and grabbed her dress with its beak, helping her to stand up.

"You're a nice calm boy..." The crew sighed in relief, seeing Mina climb on top of it.

Karen thought this was a perfect opportunity to get him, but the crew stopped her.

"We need to talk. NOW," Chris demanded, as everyone stared in disapproval. She started getting goosebumps.

* * *

Later in the Tortuga HQ, the team opened a portal to her.

"Time to go see your teacher," Ventus sternly said. The teen agreed, as Karen walked forward.

"I thought you Guardians were alright. But you're just like the Tipotas," she muttered.

"I'm going with you," Elsa said.

Once they left through the portal, Aviva approached Mina.

"Mina..."

"Flora. Inside you... Can she see me?" The girl felt like crying again. "Does she know how… how I… how I needed her to be there for me now?"

The team stared at her, feeling she was still a bit hurt about the situation. Aviva knelt down and hugged her little sister.

"Well… I'm here. I'll always be here."

Mina took a little while, but returned the hug, sobbing silently. The team joined in with a group hug.

Mina (voice-over): " _There'll always be people who say mean words because you're different. And sometimes their minds can't be changed. But there are many more people who don't judge others based on how they look or where they are from. Those are the people whose words truly matter._ "

Mina smiled at that group hug, feeling once more loved, just like it was meant to be.


End file.
